Sin Nadie, Pero No Sola
by Pame-chan
Summary: One Shot! Corregido. Pan se hunde en la addicción para huir del dolor en su vida. Podrá alguien oir sus llamadas de ayuda? Un fic de una pareja demasiado ignorada: Uub y Pan. Rating por el uso y abuso de drogas y depresión. Dejen un review porfa!


He-he! Ya no tiene errores de ortografía. Perdón. -_- Hola a todos! Je-je. Bueno, decidí traducir esta historia por que es one-shot, y lo terminé de volada..................se trata de mi nueva obsesión: Pan y Uub. No sé por qué, pero cuando me imagino a esa pareja se me hace mejor que Pan y Trunks. Bueno, este fic es muy deprimente. No sé por que me dio por escribir algo así, pero en fin, el rating es por la referencia al uso de drogas, las palabrotas, y un lime. No se si lo de Brolly pasó cuando Gohan y Videl eran 'novios' pero en este fic si estaba. ^_^. Espero que les guste.  
  
Por cierto, las edades al principio del fic. Pan: 14; Uub: 19.  
  
Dragonball no me pertenece!!!!  
  
Disfruten!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Sin Nadie, Pero No Sola.  
  
*No! Abuelito! No me dejes otra vez!* Ella pensó tristemente al ver a Goku partir en la espalda de Shenlong.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
*Todo se ha ido a la mierda. ¿Por qué la vida es tan complicada?* Pan pensó poniendo mucha atención en una gota de agua deslizándose por la ventana. Estaba abrazando sus piernas como si se las fueran a quitar. *¿Por qué no puede ser como esa gota de agua?....................simple. Todo está tan mal.*  
  
*Quisiera ayudarla, pero no me deja.* Gohan suspiro *Y todo es mi culpa* deslizó su mano entre su cabello. Estaba lleno de frustración al recordar el evento que causó todo este desmadre.  
  
~~Escena retrospectiva: Gohan narra~~  
  
-.................................No puedo creer que se haya ido así como así.......................ya van tantas veces. - Dije enojado. Pan se había ido de la casa de nuevo. Pero esta vez por más de una semana.........................más de una semana preocupándome por ella. - Si se va otra vez, no se si la quiera en mi casa. - Miré hacia abajo....................no puedo.  
  
-¿Te estas dando por vencido? - Videl le preguntó. Las lágrimas que quemaban sus ojos ahora quemaban los míos. - Por favor entiende Gohan. Éstos son años difíciles para una adolescente, con mayor razón para una que no tiene auto-estima. Le dolió mucho la ausencia de Goku. Ahora su padre la va a dejar también? - Empezó a golpear mi pecho.  
  
HMMM ¿Qué fue ese ruido? A lo mejor la lluvia.  
  
-¿En serio le puedes hacer eso a tu hija? - Me preguntó con coraje. Ya no puedo más! Todo me está volviendo loco! Mi vida no debe ser así!  
  
-¿Hija? ¿MI hija!?! Le grité aventando mis brazos hacia ella. No puedo controlar mis emociones. - Ni siquiera es mi hija y tengo que aguantar su mierda? Las hijas deben ser el producto del amor! Amor Videl! No violación! Esperas que la quiera como MI hija cuando veo a ese desgraciado en su cara cada vez que la miro? - ¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo?  
  
Videl se ve tan enojada como yo estoy. Se acerca a mí y me apunta con aún más coraje. Está furiosa. - ¡No me arrepiento de tener a Pan! - Dijo con los dientes cerrados. Oímos la puerta abrirse .  
  
-¿Planeaban en decir esto algún día? - Volteo inmediatamente y veo a Pan en la puerta. Lágrimas se derramaban sobre sus mejillas. Ahora me doy cuenta de mi error. La quiero tanto........................me mata verla llorar.  
  
-Y ustedes esperan que yo les cuente mi vida? Siempre he tenido razón: ESTOY sola!  
  
Videl se le acercó a Pan para abrazarla, pero Pan se volteó. - No te vayas Pan, vamos a hablar de esto.  
  
-Debiste de abortar para no arruinar la vida de GOHAN! - Pan dijo con un coraje que me destruyó el corazón.  
  
Ahora yo la trato de abrazar. - Me quedo por que mi mamá me lo pidió. - Me miró tristemente y se fue a su cuarto. La verdad estoy más a gusto, pensé que se iba a ir otra vez.  
  
~~Termina escena retrospectiva~~  
  
-Pan-chan.........................Pan. Necesitamos hablar. - Gohan entró al cuarto de Pan. - Perdóname por lo que dije-  
  
-Quiero estar sola............. - dijo como si nada  
  
-No me voy a dar por vencido...................vamos a salir de esto..............vas a salir de esto. - Gohan dijo dulcemente y salió del cuarto.  
  
Pan volteó a la ventana otra vez con ojos cansados. Estaba cansada, cansada de su vida, cansada de que no le tomaran consideración, cansada den sentir tristeza y soledad todo el tiempo. Si, todo el tiempo, la verdad es que la tristeza estaba acaparando su vida poco a poco desde que su abuelo se fue por primera vez. *Chíngate Uub.* Frunció la ceja. Ese fue el comienzo de todo.  
  
Su padre.....................Gohan empezó a actuar indiferente hacia ella. De hecho, esa es la razón por la que hacia de las suyas; extrañaba la atención que su papi le daba. Ahora aún más por que ya no tenía la atención de su abuelo. Luego, él regresó y se fue con el al espacio en busca de las bolas del dragó. Estaba contenta de estar con su abuelo de nuevo, pero que se puede esperar cuando vives con alguien a quien no has visto en diez años? *Si tan solo no se hubiera ido en primer lugar.........................Chíngate Uub!!!*  
  
Una vez más se fue, pero esta vez ya no importaba tanto. Había encontrado nuevos amigos: Bra, Marron, su tío Goten, y también Trunks. Por fin parecía que su vida tenia sentido, pero todos eran más grandes que ella. Ya no podía pasársela con ellos cuando decidieron salir a los antros, no la dejaban entrar. Y no solo eso, todos empezaron a tener sus romances, y tuvieron la gran idea de ir juntos en una gran........................cita. Ahora ella era el mal tercio............o quinto. Se sentía como una niña que acababa de perder en el juego de las sillas y la música....................llorando, en el suelo...................y sin silla.  
  
Se había convertido en algo desechable. Lo usas, y estás contento, pero cuando ya no lo puedes usar, lo tienes que tirar. *¿Por qué les abrí mi corazón? Me iban a tirar de todos modos.....................empezando con mi abuelo. ¿Qué no le importaba mi opinión?....................CHÌNGATE Uub!!!!!!!*  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
~~Pan narra:~~  
  
Tenemos un picnic hoy. Todos los guerreros Z y sus familias vienen a mi casa. Si, este año es en mí casa. Ya han pasado cinco años desde que mi abuelo se fue con el dragón..................ya no debería llamarlo abuelo. HMMM todos están aquí...................incluyendo a ese mugre Uub. ¿Qué diablos hace aquí? Ese idiota le quitó a mi familia diez años! ¿Qué no sabía que Goku ya tenía una familia? Una niña a quien entrenar? Por qué a él si y a mí no? *suspiro* bueno, yo no tengo mucho poder si no soy la hija de Gohan.  
  
Cargo mi bebida en mi mano y tomo un poco. Tiene mucho alcohol, por cortesía de la licorería. - AHHH Vodka nunca me va a traicionar! Estoy sentada en la rama de un árbol, viendo a todos mientras se divierten sin mí. Creo que me odian. Claro, nadie se dio cuenta que me fui. Hace cinco años que no se dan cuenta..................  
  
Tengo diecinueve años. Terminé la prepa el año pasado.........................de pura chiripa. Me daba pena pensar que iba a durar cinco años en la prepa. Pero debo de admitir que no me hubiera graduado si no fuera por ese Gohan y mi mamá. Es necio ese Gohan, ha cumplido con la promesa que me dio hace cinco años.  
  
-¿Por qué tan solita? - PFFF! ¿Quien se atreve a quitarme mi soledad? Es ese mugre Uub. No lo pude evitar, lo miré con odio. Salto del árbol y lo aviento diciendo mi frase tan famosa: - Vete a la mierda! - Pero se lo digo en serio a él. Es la culpa de este culero que mi vida esta hecha un desmadre. HMM me da una mirada extraña; sabe que estoy borracha.  
  
Camino a la mesa. Todos están bromeando y divirtiéndose........................sin mí. ¿Que no les importo?  
  
-Pan por qué no vienes a platicar con nosotros? - Oigo a Bra hablándome. Es una hipócrita! Sé que me odia el minuto que le doy la espalda.  
  
-No te molestes en tratarme bien. No lo merezco...................verdad? Que no le habías dicho eso a mi tío hace un año? - Le digo. Me cuesta trabajo hablar con todo este alcohol.  
  
-Oye! Me estaba divirtiendo! - Le grito a Gohan. Me quitó a mi dulce compañero. PFFF! Si supiera lo que tomo para ponerme 'feliz.' Huele MI bebida y mira hacia abajo moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado. Se está dando por vencido? No! No te des por vencido! Me lo prometiste!  
  
-Pan, estas borrach-  
  
-Claro que estoy borracha! - Le grito a Goten. Kami, cuando se convirtieron en gente extraña? Miro a mí alrededor. Todos me están viendo con desacuerdo. Kami! ¿Por qué me importa tanto lo que esta gente piensa? Todos me miran de la misma manera. Todos excepto Uub. Aún peor! No necesito su lástima! Ugh! Mi estómago se siente raro. Corro adentro y hacia el baño, estoy segura que no quieren ver mi malestar en acción.  
  
~~Fin de la narración de Pan~~  
  
~~Uub narra:~~  
  
Después que todos se calmaron un poco, me disculpo y entro a la casa de Gohan. No sé donde está Pan. Sé que me odia y no quiere mi ayuda, pero no lo puedo evitar. Algo me llama hacia ella. Algo siempre me ha llamado a ella.  
  
La vi cuando lloraba sin consuelo el día que Goku se fue. Me dolió mucho el verla llorar. No sé por qué, pero a veces me siento culpable. Ojalá que me deje hacer algo por ella.  
  
Que raro, desde que la conocí sabía que era diferente...................aún entre la gente 'diferente' con la que vive. *suspiro* Quisiera saber que le causa tanta tristeza. Es difícil de creer que nada más es por que Goku ya no está con nosotros, especialmente por que su enojo es contra todos. Por fin! La escucho vomitando en el baño. Abro la puerta y odio lo que veo. ¿Por qué se hace esto a sí misma? Es triste verla así.  
  
Agarro una toalla, y la mojo con agua fría. Luego sostengo su cabello detrás de su cabeza para que no se ensucie. Cuando termino, pone su cabeza en el lado de la taza de baño. Esta exhausta. Abre sus ojos lentamente mientras limpio su cara. Y como era de esperar, me mira con odio, y me dijo:  
  
-¿Que haces aquí?.................................Eh! No quiero estresarme con tigo.  
  
-¿Puedes levantarte? - Le pregunto. El odio no sale de sus ojos. - Vamos, deberías dormir.  
  
La cargo a su cuarto y la pongo en la cama. Salgo del cuarto por un momento. Voy por un vaso de agua y un poco de pan. Mientras, me sigo preguntando que la puede tener así? Ella trata de ser fuerte, pero yo la veo más débil que nada. Me siento inútil, odio sentirme así. Odio ver a Pan sufrir y no poder ayudarla.  
  
Entro a su cuarto otra vez. Todavía está donde la dejé. Levanto su cabeza y la ayudo a comer pan. Le va a ayudar con la cruda mañana. Después la ayudo a tomar agua.  
  
-Mejor? - Le pregunto. Ella se voltea hacia la ventana.  
  
-¿Por qué haces esto? - Me voltea a ver otra vez.  
  
La verdad es que.....................no se. Por que si. - Deberías dormir. - La cobijo con su edredón negro....................negro, como sus ojos. Le hubiera quitado la ropa para que estuviera más cómoda. Pero no quería arruinarle el casi-contento humor que ahora tenía. Le sonrió dulcemente. Ella me mira....................sin expresión. Bueno, es mejor que con odio. Apago la luz y cierro la puerta.  
  
~~Fin de narración de Uub~~  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Pan abrió sus ojos lentamente, sintiendo el dolor que causaba la luz del sol en su cabeza. Se volteó y vio el reloj. *Las 10:30* Le llegó el olor a comida y salió de su cuarto. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, se acordó un poco de lo que pasó la noche anterior. Recordaba la mirada que Gohan y los demás le dieron. Miró hacia abajo. También recordó que estaba vomitando en el baño. *¿Como llegué a mi cuarto?.....................* se puso un poco nerviosa al no poder recordar lo que pasó después que fue al baño. *....................HMM nada malo pudo haber pasado, estuve en la casa todo el tiempo.* Una vez en la cocina, vio a Gohan leyendo el periódico y a su mamá comiendo un pan tostado, le sonrió y se sirvió.  
  
Se sentó y Gohan la miró por encima del periódico.  
  
-Buenos días. - Gohan dijo fríamente.  
  
Pan sintió remordimiento. *Ya viene el sermón*  
  
-Deberías darle las gracias a Uub cuando lo veas.  
  
*¿Que le voy a agradecer a ese culero?* Pensó sorprendida.  
  
-Te ayudó después de tu teatrito borracho. - De nuevo habló fríamente.  
  
*Ahh, eso es lo que pasó. Tan mal estaba que la persona que más odio me ayudó?* Pan recordó que le gritó, también a Goten, Bra..........y a Gohan. Remordimiento entró otra vez en su ser y frunció sus cejas. - Perdón por lo de anoche. - Dijo en voz baja rápidamente sin pensarlo.  
  
Gohan y Videl se voltearon a ver. *Pan no ha pedido perdón en cinco años.* Gohan se puso un poco feliz. Iba a hablar otra vez, pero no quería arruinar el momento. Se puso a leer el periódico de nuevo. El resto del desayuno lo comieron en silencio.  
  
*¿Qué estaba pensando. Un 'perdón' no va a resolver las cosas. Ni siquiera me quiere mirar.........................se ha dado por vencido.* Pan pensó tristemente mientras lavaba su plato y regresaba a su cuarto.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
~~Goten narra:~~  
  
Apenas son la doce. Ya me quiero ir, pero apenas estoy en receso. Uub y yo abrimos un dojo en la ciudad. Nos está yendo bien, Mr. Satan nos está ayudando con esto de la publicidad. Uub y yo también vivimos juntos en un departamento arriba del dojo.  
  
*suspiro* Ya han pasado cinco años desde que mi papá se fue. No entendí por que en aquel entonces. Estaba enojado................se había ido, otra vez? Luego Vegeta me lo explicó todo. Que mi padre ya no podía regresar por que Shenlong no lo iba a permitir. Ahora lo entiendo, no fue exactamente la voluntad de mi papá. Todos siguen tristes por que ya no regresará, especialmente Pan. No pensé que lo fuera a tomar tan drásticamente; se convirtió en una persona totalmente diferente. Es tan fría; es difícil tratarla igual que antes. Uub me dijo esta mañana lo que pasó anoche. Pobre, le da tristeza ver a Pan tan triste. Pero no es su culpa, todos sufrimos la misma perdida, y ella lo exagera. Me enoja tanto! ¿Por que lo toma tan mal? ¿Y cómo podemos ayudarla si ella no se ayuda a si misma? Ugh! Los alumnos de la siguiente clase ya empezaron a llegar. Mi descanso se acabó.  
  
~~Fin de la narración de Goten~~  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Pan no había salido de su cuarto en todo el día. Ya eran las cinco de la tarde. *¿Cuando dejé que esta mierda me ganara?* se preguntó. Todo se venía abajo sobre ella. Todavía no podía aguantar la forma en que todos la miraban la noche anterior................como si fuera basura, como si hubiera cometido un crimen. *Que se chinguen todos!* Pensó volando por la ventana.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Pan estaba caminando por las calles de la ciudad apunto de obscurecer. Estaba lloviendo a cántaros. Las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por su cara, y no le importaba que se estuviera mojando. Sabía a donde iba, aunque pareciera que caminaba sin rumbo. La luz del sol estaba desapareciendo lentamente detrás de las nubes del oeste. Por fin llegó a la puerta que buscaba. Una cara conocida la saludo:  
  
-Hola Pan, quieres algo de 'ya sabes que' verdad? - Pan sonrió aunque casi no se le notaba. - ¿Cuanto quieres? - El muchacho le preguntó.  
  
-Lo que alcance con ésto. - Pan le dio algunos billetes enrollados.  
  
-Espera aquí. - El chico entró al lugar y después de unos momentos salió con dos pastillas en una bolsita de plástico. Tenían las letras 'OC' - Aquí tienes. - Dijo cerrando la puerta. Pan cruzó la calle a la licorería y compró una botella pequeña de vodka.  
  
Seguía lloviendo, y toda su ropa estaba empapada. Caminó sin rumbo por unos minutos, hasta que encontró un callejón que le iba a dar un poco de privacidad.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
-¿A dónde habrá ido? - Gohan estaba preocupado.  
  
-No sé. - Videl lo abrazó. - Hay que esperar.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Se sentó en el suelo. Se quitó el cinto y lo puso en sus piernas. Sacó de su bolsa una jeringa, una cuchara de fiero, y un encendedor. Bebió un poco de su botella de vodka y agarró una piedra para machacar las pastillas que acababa de comprar.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Bra y Goten entraron al departamento que compartían Uub y Goten. Encontraron a Uub aburrido viendo la tele. Tenían Uub y Goten. Encontraron a Uub aburrido viendo la tele. Tenía una expresión peculiar, y Goten no la podía descifrar. Bra creyó ver una combinación de frustración, preocupación y tristeza. Pero no dijo nada, para no arruinar lo excitados que estaban ella y Goten. Éste la jalaba a su cuarto.  
  
*Ni si quiera me advierten!* Uub pensó furioso con la pareja, ya que podía oír los gemidos y gritos que venían del cuarto. Enojado, agarró su chaqueta y sus llaves y salió del departamento.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
-Estoy preocupada Gohan. - Videl sostenía una taza de té entre sus manos.  
  
-Quizá necesita tiempo para pensar. Algo ha cambiado, por que pidió perdón esta mañana, y no lo había hecho desde hace tiempo. *suspiro* Como tu dijiste, hay que esperar. - Gohan abrazó a Videl protectivamente. Luego salió del cuarto.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Uub estaba furioso (a lo menos). *¿Por qué me siento así?* Muchos sentimientos nuevos entraban en su mente, y ni siquiera sabía por que se sentía así. *Dejé mi pueblo en busca de algo...........................un trabajo, un departamento, dinero, salud..................¿Qué me falta? Lo tengo todo.................casi.* Pensó en una chica, cualquier chica. Lleno de frustración, no puso atención hacia donde iba.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Pan calentó el contenido de la cuchara con el encendedor. Los succionó con la jeringa antes de apretar el cinto alrededor de su brazo. Tomó más de esa vodka que tanto amaba.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Bra se movía casi incontrolablemente en su cama gritando a todo lo que daba mientras Goten clavaba su miembro dentro de ella cada vez más rápido.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Gohan corrió al cuarto donde estaba Vide. Había tirado su taza. Ella miró a Gohan sin expresión alguna. *Pan!*  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Pan tomó la jeringa y se inyectó el contenido en su brazo. Abrió y cerró su mano varias veces antes de soltar la presión que el cinto le daba a su brazo...........................Pan esperaba una reacción.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Bra gritó a los cuatro vientos mientras olas de placer recorrían su cuerpo.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
*AAAHHHH! Esto si es vida!* Pan cerró los ojos y recargó su cabeza en la pared, dejando que las gotas se deslicen sobre sus mejillas, como lágrimas.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Goten se unió a Bra y un orgasmo le llegó. Hizo su cabeza para atrás y por un momento, su cabello fue rubio.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
-¿Qué pasa Videl? - Gohan corrió hacia ella y la tomó en sus brazos. Videl seguía mirándolo sin expresión.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
La lluvia se había calmado un poco cuando Uub puso atención a la lluvia. Escuchó el golpe de una botella contra el suelo de cemento. Miró a los dos lados y vio un bonche oscuro en el piso, contra la pared de un callejón. Era una chica.................de pelo negro.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
-MMMMMMMMMM Goten, eso estuvo delicioso! - Bra dijo satisfecha. Goten la besó suavemente abrazándola más fuerte.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
-Todo va a estar bien Videl. - Gohan ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba actuando raro.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Uub se acercó hacia el bonche llenando su curiosidad.  
  
-Pan? - Se agachó y la movió un poco. Su cuerpo se cayó al lado. *Kami.* Uub la tomó entre sus brazos y voló a su departamento.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Bra y Goten oyeron que alguien abrió la puerta y fue cerrada con fuerza. Luego oyeron la puerta del cuarto de Uub ser cerrada con más fuerza. Bra se rió al creer saber que le molestaba a Uub.  
  
-Voy al baño. - Dijo Bra poniéndose la camisa de Goten y saliendo del cuarto.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
-Pan, despierta! - Uub le dio palmadas suaves a Pan. Por fin ella despertó y miró a su alrededor asustada.  
  
-¿Donde estoy?  
  
-Estás a salvo. - Uub acarició su mejilla. Pan lo miró preguntándose otra vez por que la ayudaba aún cuando ella lo trató mal. - ¿Por qué te haces esto a ti misma? - Uub le preguntó. Pan podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos.  
  
Los ojos de Pan se llenaron de lágrimas. Sabía la respuesta, pero no lo quería admitir.  
  
-Alguien dijo que el valor es el poder mostrar la necesidad emocional de alguien. - Le sonrió abrazándola.  
  
Pan lo miró a los ojos una vez más, y vio el deseo sincero de ayudarla. Pan sollozó. Uub la arrulló tratando de calmarla.  
  
-Ayúdame...................por favor. - Apenas pudo hablar entre sollozos. Agarró la camisa de Uub y no la soltaba por nada.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Mientras Bra regresaba al cuarto, oyó a alguien llorando en el cuarto de Uub. La curiosidad le ganó y se paró junto a la puerta para escuchar.  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
Pan ya había dejado de sollozar, pero las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos. Uub no sabía que decir, o si podía preguntarle algo.  
  
-¿Por qué me ayudas? - Pan le preguntó, sinceramente quería saber.  
  
*Por que te amo.* No notó lo que acababa de pensar. Decidió mostrar su cariño con acciones en vez de palabras, y no la soltó.  
  
-Estaba huyendo. - Pan dijo después de un largo silencio. Uub estaba sorprendido que haya decidido hablar.  
  
-Del dolor.  
  
-¿Dolor de que? - Uub no estaba pensando en lo que decía.  
  
-Todo. Mi abuelo, todos los demás, Gohan.  
  
Uub estaba confundido. *¿Gohan?*  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Goten salió a buscar a Bra, pensó que ya se estaba tardando en el baño. En cuanto la vio, ella puso su dedo sobre sus labios para que se quedara callado. Luego le dijo con la mano que viniera y los dos se pusieron a escuchar a Pan y a Uub.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
-Estaba ardida cuando Goku se fue. - Pan empezó a explicar. Uub estaba confundido, ¿Por qué lo llamaba Goku, en vez de abuelo? Decidió mejor escucharla. - Me convertí en una molestia para mis padres. Me salía de la casa por días seguidos para separarme de todo, y ni siquiera les decía a donde iba. Un día Gohan estaba harto de todo y estallo. Gritó que yo no soy su hija. Alguien violó a mi mamá y yo soy ESA bebé. Sentí que me quitaban mi esencia. Todo lo que pensaba que me incorporaba como persona ni siquiera estaba relacionado con migo. Luego encontré un refugio en los "amigos" Trunks, Marron, Bra y Goten. Todos son más grandes que yo, entonces ellos experimentaron cosas más grandes y mejores con la edad. Salían a antros y otros lados. Salían en citas, y un día dejaron de pasar tiempo con migo. Y otra vez me sentí sola y sin vida. Por una parte estaba celosa, todavía estoy celosa. Quisiera tener a alguien que me quiera, que me saque y que sea romántico con migo. Alguien a quien pueda llevar a mi casa a cenar. - Pan miraba a nada en particular.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Cuando Bra oyó todo lo que Pan dijo, cubrió su boca con su mano y suspiró mirando a Goten. El la volteó a ver sorprendido de lo que oyó. Remordimiento fue lo único que sintieron por unos momentos.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Oyéndose a sí misma hablar tan libremente de sus sentimientos por primera vez, la hizo darse cuenta de la fuente de su sufrimiento. No era Uub, sino su soledad.  
  
-Uub....................perdóname. Te culpé por todo lo que me pasaba. Me debes de odiar. - Pan dijo tristemente.  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que tomaste? - Uub le preguntó. Era lo último que necesitaba saber.  
  
-Oxy. - Pan dijo avergonzada. - Ya no quiero ser controlada. - Abrazó a un Uub sorprendido. - Ya no quiero decepcionar a mis padres! Quiero tener amigos otra vez! - Pan empezó a llorar otra vez.  
  
-SHH. - Uub la acarició.  
  
-No estás sola...................................Aquí estoy yo...........................Te voy a ayudar.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Era ya media noche. Gohan y Videl estaban en la sala, esperando a Pan. Aunque en el fondo, temían que ya no iba a regresar. El timbre sonó, y Gohan abrió la puerta rápidamente y encontró a Uub cargando a Pan. Gohan estaba preocupado y estaba a punto de quitársela de los brazos.  
  
-Nada más está dormida. - Uub dijo en voz baja impidiendo que Gohan la despertara. Uub la llevo a su cuarto y la acostó en la cama.  
  
-¿Qué pasó? Gohan le pregunto fríamente cuando Uub llegó a la sala. Uub se sentó y les explicó las cosas como él las veía.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Pan se encontró sin el calor que la envolvía hace unos minutos. Abrió los ojos y miró alrededor. *Mi cuarto* pensó por un momento si debería bajar a la sala. *Uub está abajo.* Pan sintió el ki de Uub........................le cayó el veinte. *¿Por qué tengo mucho más ki que un humano si no soy parte saiya-jin?* Tenía que hablar con su madre acerca de su padre biológico. Pero podía bajar a la sala? Podía aguantar las miradas de decepción otra vez? Seguro Uub les dijo todo.....................acerca de su problema con Oxy Contin. *Mejor si se acaba todo esto más rápido.* Pan salió de su cuarto.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Videl volteó a ver a Pan al oír que bajaba las escaleras.  
  
-Pan! - Videl abrazó a su mamá.  
  
-Mamá, ¿Quién es mi padre biológico? - Pan estaba ansiosa por saber.  
  
Videl miró hacia abajo. - Brolly - Dijo en voz baja. Todo tenía sentido para Pan ahora. Sonrió y abrazó a Videl asegurándole que no sentía resentimiento contra ella.  
  
Gohan y Uub se pararon. - Pan, yo sé que no soy tu padr-  
  
-Espera. - Pan lo interrumpió. - Mi padre no es el que me concibió, sino el que me quiso y me cuidó como si fuera su hija.  
  
Gohan estaba sorprendido de lo que Pan había dicho, aún así le sonrió.  
  
-Que el mundo se vaya a la mierda! Tú eres mi papá. Nunca te diste por vencido, y yo no me voy a dar por vencida, ya no.  
  
-Te vamos a ayudar. - Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Pan y Gohan se abrazaron, y Pan lloró de nuevo, pero esta vez era de felicidad.  
  
Uub miró a la familia reunida. Vio a Pan sonreír por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo. Por fin había encontrado que le faltaba, aunque estuvo en frente de él desde el principio. *Pan.* Uub sonrió.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Uub miró a Pan nerviosamente. Estaban debajo del árbol donde ella se escondía del mundo. Pan recargó su cabeza a un lado tratando de descifrar por que estaba tan nervioso. Levantó la mano y acarició la mejilla de Uub.  
  
-Lo que sea, me lo puedes decir. - Le dijo dulcemente quitándole la mano de la mejilla.  
  
-Hazme el hombre más feliz, y cásate con migo. - Le dijo abriendo una cajita de terciopelo que sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón.  
  
Los ojos de Pan se abrieron aún más al ver el anillo, luego miró a Uub. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios hasta que estaba de oreja a oreja. Abrazó a Uub diciendo:  
  
-Si me caso. - Uub se separó de Pan para ponerle el anillo y una vez más se abrazaron tiernamente.  
  
-Te amo. - Uub le susurró al oído.  
  
-Yo también te amo. - Pan también susurró. Estaba verdaderamente feliz, por que ya no estaba sola, de hecho nunca estuvo sola, y nunca lo estará.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
¿Les gustó? Déjenme un review porfa. Je-je por alguna razón me siento incómoda al decir groserías en español; je-je pero en ingles? Fuck no! MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Cambiando de tema, la película 'Trainspotting' me inspiró para todo esto de las drogas. Toda la película se trata de drogas, pero el final estuvo bien. Lo que quería de este fic era hacerlo deprimente, y mostrar a Pan por fin pidiendo ayuda y encontrando sus sentimientos. Bueno, esto de Pan y Uub me encanta, quizá después escriba uno más largos con lemons. ^_^ 


End file.
